Her Majesty's Conflict
by johanna.manuela
Summary: "She took in a deep breath and without further thinking she helped him stand up and opened the door widely while waving in his direction to invite him in." A drunk Killian and a very confused Regina. One Shot. Set after S02E16 'The Miller's Daughter'. Regina's point of view. Hooked Queen. Enjoy and please review :)
1. Chapter 1

The scent of apples and cinnamon filled the air and Regina couldn't help but smile at the familiar smell. She was making apple turnovers to keep her mind distracted from the darkness that was trying to creep into her head and fill her heart with bitterness.

Baking always calmed her down and she hoped it would have the same effect this time. Her emotions had been in a swirl of grief, sadness, fury and pure desperation after her mother's death and all the former Queen wished for were a few moments of emotional stability or even just some apathy to soothe the pain inside her.

She took the baked goods out of the oven, smiling lightly and putting them on a plate, when she heard the sound of the doorbell. Regina let out a sigh and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. /Who could that be, the Charmings?/

She cringed and walked towards the foyer, wiping off dough from her dress. No, the Charmings wouldn't bother ringing the bell, they probably didn't even know she owned one. Within a second she put her mask in place, her face showing nothing but indifference and maybe a hint of annoyance. In one quick motion she swung the door open and took in the sight in front of her.

On her doorstep stood a man in dark boots, tight leather pants, a shirt that revealed his tanned chest and the characteristic pirate jewellery. Regina gave him an irritated look and asked with a harsh, but slightly confused voice, "What are you doing here, Captain?" while trying to read the expression on his face.

He put his usual smirk on and took a step forward. Regina noticed the smell of rum and sea water that lingered on him, as he replied, "Not happy to see me, Your Majesty?" She furrowed her brow and looked him in the eyes to try to determine his intentions while he seemed to be busy scanning her outfit. She blushed slightly under his impertinent stare, but tried to keep her face free from any emotion and her voice steady.

"Not necessarily. And if you would excuse me, I certainly have better things to do than have a conversation with a pirate in the middle of the night." She turned around to close the door, but with an agility she didn't expect, Hook took a step forward and grabbed her wrist. She glared at him but before she could snap at him, he suddenly lost his balance and in the next moment she found herself leaning against the door frame, with a heavily breathing pirate in her arms. He was obviously completely drunk.

"Why don't you go back to your ship, Captain, and sober up instead of bothering people at this unholy hour?" She tried to sound angry and annoyed, but it didn't come out as sharp as she had intended it to. A look into his deep blue eyes which seemed so full of sorrow and vulnerability wiped away any thoughts and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. There was something about his eyes.

She remembered the last time she had looked into them and her heart rate increased considerably. Her thoughts wandered back to their last encounter a few days ago.

_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry, mother. I didn't want it to end like this..." Regina's voice broke off and she started sobbing, her knees getting weak. She tightened her grip on the rose she was holding and leaned over the coffin to bury her face in her hands. Her heart felt sore from aching and her face was rough and hot from her tears. She felt exhausted and so endlessly hopeless, thinking it might tear her apart any moment. She let her mind drift to memories of her mother, trying to focus on pleasant moments and a sad smile appeared on her lips while she let the tears stream down her face, still covering most of it with her arms._

_Regina was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the sound of footsteps echo in the room and she jumped when she suddenly heard a deep voice speaking. "What are you doing here, your Majesty?" His question caught her completely off-guard, she didn't have time to put her mask on. She unwillingly showed her real emotions; all the terror and grief was written on her face and her eyes were filled with deep regret and an emptiness that made the man in front of her fall silent instantly._

_She tried to concentrate and put all her will power and leftover strength into the next sentences. "What am I doing here? Well, what does it look like, dear Captain? As you might have realised, a certain someone", her voice was full of venom, "tricked me into killing my __**own**__ mother. This is my vault, filled with the graves of the people I loved and lost. How dare you enter it without my permission and the insolence to ask me what __**I**__ am doing here!" She spat out the last words and glared at him trying to only show anger on her face while brushing away the tears on her cheeks._

_Hook continued walking slowly towards her while looking deep into her eyes, she felt uncomfortable under his gaze but tried her best not to show it. He did not reply to anything, he just kept looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. When he stood next to her he simply put his hand on her shoulder and began to rub soothingly while offering her a quick, but genuine smile._

_This small, honest gesture of affection and comfort made all her walls break down and she could feel her hands trembling while she tried to hold her posture, but failed miserably. Her whole body began to shake and before she knew what was happening her knees gave way and she tumbled, everything before her eyes turned black._

She snapped out of her memory and let out an irritated sigh. She hated showing vulnerability and especially in front of someone as untrustworthy and underhanded as Captain Hook, even though she had to admit that his presence was not as unpleasant for her as she always pretended. Not that she would ever let him know that, of course.

She looked at the man still wrapped in her arms, who was not even trying to get into a stable position and just as she thought of another biting comment, he whispered with an honest tone missing the usual sarcasm: "Regina, my ship is so empty and dreary. May I just come in for one drink?

The fact that he used her name and the way his voice broke at the end of the question softened her features and she could feel a smile play upon her lips, even though she tried to suppress it. She took in a deep breath and without further thinking she helped him stand up and opened the door widely while waving in his direction to invite him in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed part one, here is the second part. I changed the formatting a little bit in this part to make it easier to read. I hope it was successful :)**

**Please leave me a review, if you can. Any comment is fine, I'm just really curious what people think of my writing. The final part will be up soon :)**

* * *

When he was seated on the couch in her study, she went to pour them a glass of her famous apple cider while watching him closely from the corner of her eyes. He seemed to be lost in thought with a serious expression on his face and he was not paying attention to her actions. She had never seen him like this, she was used to his confident and very alert demeanour and now he almost looked like an innocent puppy.

/What am I even thinking about?/

She shook her head to clear her mind and walked towards him She stood next to the table indecisively for a moment and then sat on the couch right next to him. Her movement startled him and he gave her a large grin, noticing the proximity between them.

/Why am I doing this? Why did I not sit opposite him like with every other guest?/

Regina was confused, but decided not to question herself too much and just enjoy the company, even if it was nothing but a drunken and lonely pirate. She didn't get any visitors these days, not even Henry had shown up after the night of Cora's death and she suddenly felt very sad and somehow lost, thinking of her son.

With a quick movement she finished her drink with one sip and turned towards the man next to her when she heard a light chuckle.

"Are you nervous, love?", he winked and smirked playfully which made her roll her eyes.

Her voice was full of sarcasm when she replied: "Oh yes, of course. Your presence makes my heart flutter and I get so nervous that I have to gulp down my drink to cope with your handsomeness, my dear _Killian_."

She emphasised his name and a wicked smile appeared on her face while she leaned back into the couch, letting her eyes wander over his ruffled hair, the rough outline of his face and the part of his chest revealed by his shirt.

/This could be fun./

She crossed her legs and looked him in the eyes, waiting for one of his usual flirtatious remarks or an ironic comment, but she was taken aback by what she saw. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or if he was just being careless, but it felt like she could see right through him into his soul, his eyes showing so much hurt and pain.

/Is that what's hidden behind those walls? A damaged man, not wanting to show real emotion?/

This reminded her a lot of herself and she couldn't help but let out a suppressed chuckle that sounded more edgy than cheerful.

If he noticed he didn't let it show, he just sat there with a rather fake smile on his lips, sipping on his drink while leaning back into the couch, slowly closing his eyes.

/What if he falls asleep with the glass in his hand? I don't want cider all over the place./

She gently took hold of his hand, noticing the warmth radiating from it and shook it lightly. He opened his eyes and gave her a questioning look and with a soft smile she said: "I don't think you should hold your glass and close your eyes at the same time. In case you fall asleep. I really don't want to clean up cider from my furniture later."

He smiled and replied with a husky undertone: "Am I right in thinking that you're actually expecting me to fall asleep on your couch and stay here, your Majesty? I wonder what you have planned."

His eyes darkened significantly showing her that he was back to his usual self and she couldn't help but smile back at his innuendo, even though she tried to put up an annoyed look on her face.

"In your dreams, Captain," she used his title, not wanting to address him on a personal level, "I'm only saying that anything is possible in your state and I would advise you to be careful."

The look in his eyes showed her that he didn't really believe her, but he didn't reply to her diplomatic answer and instead just put his glass on the table and closed his eyes once more.

His facial muscles relaxed and she was surprised to see such a calm, almost dreamy look on his face. He really was handsome and she had to admit that she was attracted to him. She fought an urge to caress his cheek and started playing with the ring on her finger instead. It used to be one of her mother's and she had put it on so it was like she was always with her. Her thoughts drifted away, back to the day when she had paid a visit to Cora's coffin in the family vault.

_Flashback_

_It was dark. She couldn't hear anything apart from someone breathing close to her and her own heartbeat. She opened her eyes and tried to focus on her surroundings, but couldn't make out anything in the dim light. Suddenly she realised her position. _

_/I am lying on the floor, with Hook's arms around me. What the –/_

_She could not finish her thought, as in this moment the man behind her pulled her closer to him and whispered softly in her ear: "Shh, your Majesty. Try to relax, no quick movements. We don't want you to faint again. I'm here, no worries."_

"_You're here? How comforting, pirate!" she replied venomously and tried to laugh, but it got stuck in her throat and she fell silent. _

_His heartbeat and the warmth of his body comforted her and she took a few deep breaths, inhaling his scent of sea water, wood and a hint of masculine cologne._

_/I didn't know pirates wear cologne. Or maybe he took a fancy to it when he came to Storybrooke./ _

_She shook her head in embarrassment and shock._

_/What is this? I need to stop thinking about the way he smells and try to get up, out of this awkward position./_

_Moments passed and her eyes began to get used to the light conditions so that she could now see that they were leaning against the wall opposite Cora's coffin. She was tempted to use a magic force to stand up and push Hook away, but the thought of her promise to Henry stopped her. He was the only thing she had left and she didn't want to risk losing him too._

_Regina snapped out of her thoughts when she felt his strong arms lifting her up and holding her in a standing position. _

_"Try not to forget to breathe, love. Not that I would mind catching you when you fall, but I think it's in your own interest to remain aware of all that is happening." _

_She could hear the suggestive tone in his voice and turned towards him, while taking a step back to get out of his hold._

"_Very funny, Captain. I would suggest you leave my vault and don't come back. What were you doing here in the first place?" _

_Back to her regal, composed self, she gave him a frustrated look and waited for his answer. His smile faded and a hurt expression appeared on his face, she was not sure if it was real or just one of his ways to toy with her. _

_Why do I even care?_

_And then the realisation hit her. She actually cared. For him. For his emotions. How was that possible? That was unthinkable and ridiculous. She shook her head violently as if to get rid of the thoughts, but they somehow got stuck in the back of her head._

_When she looked up again, he was walking towards the door and she immediately missed the feeling of him beside her. _

_"I was walking through the graveyard when I saw you entering the vault, your Majesty," he used her title, but it didn't sound respectful, more like an insult, "and when you stayed in there for a rather long time, I came down to see if everything was alright."_

_He looked at her with an intense glare and the unspoken /I was worried about you/ hung in the air. _

_She was taken aback by his emotional response and for the first time since she could remember, the Mayor was speechless. She opened her mouth, but the words didn't come and so she just returned the look._

_For a moment she could see a full array of emotions in the depth of his eyes; worry, anger, surprise and something she could not determine. It was soft and felt somehow familiar; she could feel a flutter in her stomach and her heart rate increased once more. Before she could get lost in his sky-blue eyes, he broke the contact and she could see his walls go up again. Without another word he turned and left the vault at a quick pace._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is the final part of this little story. I hope you liked it :) I would be delighted if you left me a review :) Here are a few guiding questions to make it easier for you and helpful for me:**

**1) Were Hook and Regina in character?**

**2) Did you like the way I showed Regina's thoughts? Why, why not?**

**3) What do you think about the ending?**

* * *

Regina blinked. Where was she and why was it so bright?

She felt like she had just awoken from a long, deep sleep. However, she was certainly not in her bedroom. Suddenly she felt movement from beneath her and realised her position.

/I'm lying on top of this damn pirate again?!/

His right arm was wrapped around her waist and his face was buried in her hair while his other arm hung down from the couch, his hook touching the floor.

He was breathing slowly and was apparently still asleep. She turned around in his arm to try and wake him up, when she became fully aware of the proximity between them.

She took in a sharp breath and tried to steady her racing heartbeat. His face was mere inches away from her and she felt awkwardly comfortable in this position. Before she could decide what to do, he abruptly opened his eyes and looked right at her.

"Good morning, your Majesty."

His large grin and the sound of his voice brought her out of her haze and she could feel an embarrassed blush forming on her cheeks. She jumped off the couch, took the glasses and walked towards the kitchen, carefully avoiding his eyes.

A few seconds later she could hear his footsteps and when he entered the kitchen, her demeanour was calm again and the mask on her face free from any emotion.

He ran his fingers through his hair and gave her a boyish smile that melted her heart. She couldn't resist smiling back at him, even though she tried to keep it small and simple.

"Now tell me, Captain. Why did you _really_ come here last night?"

Her voice sounded cool with just a hint of curiosity. She walked back to the kitchen counter to put even more space between them. After all that had happened and her strange emotional and physical reactions she really didn't want to risk any more embarrassing behaviour from her side.

He didn't seem to get the hint and walked straight up to her until there was only a hand's width between their faces.

It reminded her of their conversation in her palace in the Enchanted Forest years ago, but she didn't feel as confident as back then and she could feel her heart flutter again.

She wanted to get away from his warm breath, his iridescent eyes and his strange but somehow comforting scent, away from the way he made her feel and above all away from the self-consciousness that would paralyse her every time he was being genuinely nice.

If she was honest to herself getting away was the last thing she wanted, but when did Regina Mills ever listen to her heart rather than her head?

"I felt lonely. And – no offence – I thought you might be lonely too. I didn't really _think_, you know. I just _did_. That's how I tend to act." he replied casually, but his eyes were too serious and she could feel her heartbeat increase.

She opened her mouth to let out a malicious remark, but he silenced her effectively by closing the gap between them and crushing his lips on hers. For a moment she tried to pull away, but his scent and the sweet taste of his lips erased any rational thought from her mind and she let herself sink into this whirl of passion and emotion.

He deepened the kiss and pushed her back against the counter while running his fingers through her hair and grabbing her neck, letting a moan escape from deep within her throat.

She could feel her whole body heat up and the feeling was so overwhelming, she thought her head was exploding and her knees might give way at any moment. The need for air forced them to pull apart, but he didn't remove his hand and started caressing her cheek gently while trying to steady his breath.

/This is not how it's supposed to be. I should have never let this happen. It's not right to feel this way about that dangerous pirate. What the hell is wrong with me? Pull yourself together, Regina!/

With force she grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand away, then took a step to the side to escape his embrace.

He let out a chuckle, indicating that he knew exactly what was going on in her head and that thought frightened her.

No one should be able to read her mind. Ever.

"Relax, your Majesty. I didn't ask for your hand in marriage, love. I just kissed you. Allowing yourself some pleasure once in a while is a good thing," he winked at her and raised his eyebrow in his characteristic fashion.

"Why don't you and me renew our alliance and try to really work together this time?"

Regina gave him a surprised look that quickly faded into annoyance.

"I don't have anything to work for, I don't need your help," she stated simply and walked towards the door to signal him that it was time to leave. He didn't seem impressed and made no attempt to move.

"You want to get closer to your son again, don't you? Well, I could restore my acquaintance with Miss Swan and try to work my charm." he smirked playfully, "If I convince her of my good intentions, I might be able to arrange something for you and the little boy."

Her face lightened up and she couldn't help but put on a beaming smile at the thought of seeing Henry again; and maybe this time for more than five minutes while in the presence of Emma and the two idiots.

With a sceptical look she asked, "And what do you want in return for your efforts, Captain? I'm sure you wouldn't offer something like that without a price. In that sense you're actually fairly similar to the Crocodile you wish to skin."

He shot an angry glare at her, but didn't respond to her biting remark.

"I will need a place to stay while I'm finishing my business in this lovely town," he stated matter-of-factly, while walking towards her, "And as much as I love the Jolly Roger, she is not the most convenient lodging in a place like Storybrooke."

"I'm sure we can arrange that, I have a few guest bedrooms. I just hope you know how to behave in a lady's house, pirate," her voice sounded stern, but the playful glimmer in her eyes gave her away.

He came even closer to her and she could feel her heart beating faster, even though she tried her best to only show indifference in her demeanour.

"Oh, I'm sure we will have a wonderful time, your Majesty," he whispered in her ear, which made her shudder and her knees go weak.

Why did this man so easily affect her? It confused her and she wasn't sure if she liked it. She was used to being in control of everything and everyone.

Suddenly it felt like something flipped a switch in her head and she started smiling.

/Maybe this is what I deserve, what I need. I don't have anything to lose anyway.../

Her thoughts drifted away when she felt the pressure of his lips once more and this time she let it happen and even moved towards him to give him easier access.

And in this moment she was not the Mayor, not the Evil Queen or the mourning daughter and not the desperate mother.

She was just **Regina**.


End file.
